nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chiho Aoshima
plasticienne contemporaine japonaise, née en 1974 à Tokyo. Biographie Chiho Aoshima est diplomée en économie de l'Université Hosei de Tokyo. Elle a débuté, sans formation artistique particulière dans le design "Pop" comme élève de Takashi Murakami. Elle fait partie de cette vague japonaise issue du monde de la bande dessinée et du film d’animation. Elle utilise comme support la peinture, mais aussi la photographie, la sculpture aisi que de gigantesques papiers peints. Elle a aussi réalisé des films d'animation. Son art est celui d'une perfection graphique et mécanique du divertissement poussées à l'extrême, ses œuvres aux couleurs appuyées ressemblent à des paysages féeriques et fantastiques. Membre d'une avant-scène nippone dont l'œuvre est largement inspirée de l'univers Manga, le travail de Chiho Aoshima repose sur des passages entre l’iconographie des arts populaires et des médias. Chiho Aoshima appartient au mouvement japonais Superflat, animé par Takashi Murakami. Elle fait partie du collectif d'artistes regroupé sous le nom de Kaikai Kiki. Elle a collaboré en 2003 avec le styliste Issey Miyake avec lequel elle a préparé la collection printemps/été 2003. Elle a réalisé la décoration d'une station de métro à Londres Gloucester Road et à New-York. Le musée d'art contemporain de Lyon a présenté le travail de Chiho Aoshima lors d’une exposition fin 2006. Elle est représentée en France et aux États-Unis par la galerie Emmanuel Perrotin Principales expositions *1999 : "Tokyo Girls Bravo", NADiff, Tokyo and Parco Gallery, Nagoya, Japan *2000 : "Superflat", Tokyo and Parco Gallery, Nagoya, Japan *2001 : "Hiropon Show", Museum of Contemporary Art of Tokyo *2002 : "Miami Art Basel", USA **"Tokyo Girls Bravo 2", NADiff, Tokyo, Japan ** "Coloriage", Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris ** "Liverpool Biennial 2002", Tate Liverpool, Liverpool *2003: "Macromatrix For Your Pleasure" UC Berkeley Art Museum and Pacific Film Archive, Berkeley, Californie ** "Hope—The Future is in Our Hands", LAFORET Harajuku, Tokyo, Japan **"Splat, Boom, Pow! The Influence of Comics in Contemporary Art", Contemporary Arts Museum, Houston *2004 : "Mysterious", Palm Beach Institute of Contemporary Art, Palm Beach, Californie ** "T-Junction", Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris, France ** "Fiction Love : Ultra New Vision in Contemporary Art", Museum of Contemporary Art, Taipei, Taiwan ** "Eijanaika! Yes Future!" Lambert Collection, Avignon, France ** "Art Unlimited", Basel Art Fair, Bâle Suisse ** "Lonely Planet", Art Tower Mito, Ibaragi, Japan ** "Little Boy : The Arts of Japan's Exploding Pop Culture", Japan Society, New York, USA *2005: Installation à Union Square subway station, New York. ** "Asleep, Dreaming of Reptilian Glory", Blum & Poe Gallery, Santa Monica, Californie ** "See into liquid" (curator: Cydney Payton), Museum of contemporary art, Denver, Colorado ** "Little Boy: The Arts of Japan’s Exploding Subculture", Japan Society, New York *2006 : "Chiho Aoshima, Baltic" Center for Contemporary Art, Gateshead, Royaume Uni **Musée d'art contemporain, Lyon **"Chiho Aoshima: City Glow" Starkwhite, Auckland ** "Artpace San Antonio" San Antonio, Texas ** "Human Land", Palais des Beaux-Arts de Lille ** "Berlin-Tokyo, Tokyo-Berlin", Neue Nationalgalerie, Berlin ** "Painting Codes", Galleria Comunale d’Arte Contemporanea, Rome, Italy ** "Rising Sun", Melting Moon, The Israel Museum, Jerusalem, Israel ** "Roppongi Hills Show", Tokyo *2007 : "Chiho Aoshima: City Glow", Museum of Fine Arts, Houston **Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris ** "Red Hot: Asian Art Today from the Chaney Family Collection", Museum of Fine Arts, Houston ** "Land of the Samurai", Aberdeen Art Gallery, Aberdeen, Ecosse ** "Disorder in the House", Vanhaerents Art Collection, Bruxelles *2008 : "Chiho Aoshima: Terror and Seduction", Fondation Joan Miro Foundation, Barcelone **"Psychedelic: Optical and Visionary Art since the 1960's", San Antonio Museum of Art, San Antonio,Texas ** "Krazy! Delirious World of Anime + Comics + Video Games + Art", Vancouver Art Gallery, Vancouver, Canada ** "Kaikai Kiki Artists", Kaikai Kiki Gallery, Tokyo, Japan ** "The Cinema Effect: Illusion, Reality, and the Moving Image", Smithsonian Institution, Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden, Washington DC, USA *2009 : "VRAOUM", La Maison rouge, Paris ** "Wonderland", Kunsthal KAdE, Amersfoort, Netherland ** "Pretty is a Pretty Does", Santa Fe, Nouveau-Mexique Galerie Image:Aoshima11.jpg|Station de métro Gloucester Road à Londres Image:Aoshima12.jpg|2005 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1974